StarClan-Dark Forest border
The border that divides StarClan and the Dark Forest. It's hidden deep in a part of StarClan's woods, where the trees suddenly grow dead and the air chills. Dark Forest cats often taunt unsuspecting StarClan cats when they're hunting, but otherwise, no one crosses. Roleplay :Marshfoot walked along the border in silence. He was like a shadow on StarClan territory, and a starlit phantom on the Dark Forest side. Cats now and then spoke to him in passing, but they were otherwise not allowed to engage with him, nor he engage with them. Loneliness chipped away at Marshfoot's heart as time went on. He was only allowed to hunt for himself if prey happened to scuttle too close to the StarClan border. No prey ever approached him from the Dark Forest side. The only movement he had seen in the Dark Forest was the occasional flicker of a dark spirit or a pair of gleaming eyes in the shadows. :In the corner of his eye, Marshfoot spotted a glimmering StarClan spirit. The cat stood a few tail-lengths away looking tall and strong. Starlight glimmered on the cat's pelt and there was an all-knowing look in his green eyes. "Help me!" Marshfoot begged. "Why am I not with the rest of you? Why must I walk alone?" :The cat did not reply. He continued to stare at Marshfoot. Marshfoot winced when he saw a flash of pity in the tom's eyes. "Please," Marshfoot begged. "I do not understand why I am here." The StarClan cat turned and padded away suddenly. Marshfoot let out a wail of despair and tried to follow the StarClan tom, but some unseen force prevented his paws from moving. The StarClan cat disappeared into a cloud of mist and Marshfoot was left alone once more, his jaws gaped in a soundless wail. :"You're here because you don't belong with either side," a sudden deep mew sounded from nearby. Marshfoot spun around to see a thin gray tabby tom on the Dark Forest side of the border. "What you did is neither completely bad and dishonest, nor completely good and true," the tom continued. :Marshfoot shook his head sadly. "I don't understand. I wanted to protect my Clan. My sister would have destroyed RiverClan; she is feral and uncontrollable." He gazed at the tom desperately. "Don't you believe me?" :"I don't trust any cat," the tom snarled, revealing sharp yellow teeth. "But I pity you. StarClan cats have their noses so high in the air that they won't even talk to you. But I think you at least deserve to know why you're here." :Marshfoot's eyes closed and he drew in a shuddering breath. "What have I done? Will I be here forever?" The gray tabby Dark Forest tom only twitched an ear and did not reply. "Can't I come with you? You're the first cat who's talked to me. I need to belong somewhere," Marshfoot asked him desperately. :"Cats here must walk alone," the gray tom growled. "Be careful what you wish for." The tom turned his head slightly and for the first time Marshfoot noticed deep claw marks scored into the tom's face. They were still inflamed and bleeding: fresh wounds. Marshfoot stared at him in horror. Who attacked him, if cats in the Dark Forest are to walk alone? The Dark Forest warrior turned away and walked back into the shadows, leaving an ominous feeling in the air.